Through The Window To Love
by Sara1991
Summary: Summery inside...
1. Through The Window

**Through The Window to Love:**

When Zoey catches her "loving" fiancé Mark cheating on her with her so-called best friends Megan and Mimi in her bed; she calls off the engagement…they were supposed to be married in three days. Anyways when she calls it off Mark becomes enraged and pushes her through her closed bedroom window.

Several weeks later after she's released from the hospital Dren appears and a new romance blooms. Was going to make it a oneshot…but decided to make it into 3 or 4 chapters.

Zoey-21 x Dren-21

 **Wednesday September 19** **th**

 **Three Days Before Zoey's and Mark's Wedding**

Zoey and Mark were living with her parents until they got their own apartment.

Zoey ran to the grocery store to get some things for the house while her parents were out; her dad was at work and her mom was out for a run.

Zoey just got home and got all the groceries in their proper places when she heard a crash coming from up in her room; so she went to investigate.

However when she got to her room she found something she thought she'd never thought she'd ever seen in a million years; Mark was laying in her bed with Megan on top of him and Mimi was on his face.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" Zoey screamed.

"ZOEY? What are you doing here so soon? We didn't think you'd be back so soon." Megan, Mimi and Mark asked shocked as they all pulled away and covered up.

"I'll ask again; what the hell is going on in here?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well…" Mark started nervously.

"We're so sorry." Megan and Mimi said at the same time as they slipped their panties and bras on while Mark slipped his boxers on.

"I thought you were my best friends! How could you do this? You were both going to be my maids of honor. And you; you were going to be my husband!" Zoey screamed.

"Were?" Mark asked standing up.

"Yes, were! I'm calling off the engagement! Not only that, I'm ending it with you; I don't want anything to do with you anymore and I want you gone! Get out of my house! You two as well; we're no longer friends as well." Zoey yelled and then said as calmly as she could as tears ran down her face.

"You can't just break things off with me and kick me out; you belong to me!" Mark exclaimed standing up.

"Mark, it's fine; you can come over to my house." Megan said sweetly.

"There you go; you can leave because you have a place to go to." Zoey said with malice in her voice.

Mimi had gotten dressed and left in shame.

Megan on the other hand was still there.

"I'm going to say this only once; you belong to me and that'll never change!" Mark yelled enraged as he charged Zoey, who dodged; but unfortunately in a horribly place.

She had placed herself in front of her bedroom window instead of her door like she had wanted and Mark had once again charged her; this time he hit and pushed her through the glass window.

Zoey hit the ground with a ton of glass and not only was she cut up really badly, but she was also unconscious.

"Oh my god Mark; what did you do?" Megan asked in complete fear and shock before running out of the room and the house in only her bra and panties.

"Zoey, oh my god; what happened?" Adam, Zoey's dad asked panicked as he held his baby girl.

"Mr. Hanson, I'm so glad you're home." Mark said fully clothes, sounding like he was in a panic.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure; I think someone broke in or something. I was just getting out of the showe-" Mark started, but was interrupted.

"There he is! He's the one who pushed my baby out of her bedroom window! He had cheated on her just days before their wedding and he all of the sudden became possessive when she told him it was over and pushed her out her window!" Suzie, Zoey's mom said coming onto the scene with a cop.

"It's true officer; I saw the whole thing. I unfortunately was one of the girls who he cheated on her with. I didn't regret sleeping with him until he did that. Mimi on the other hand probably does; we pushed her into sleeping with him once before the wedding, before he became not so free." Megan said walking up with another police officer.

"What the hell? Why would you betray me like that?" Mark asked pissed off not even hiding the fact that he was the one who did indeed push Zoey out of the window.

"Because Zoey was one of my best friends and not only did I betray her, but I watched as you pushed her out of the window. I did nothing and I'll take any and all punishments I should get." Megan said calmly as the police officer with Suzie went to handcuff Mark before Adam could do anything that he would regret.

Not long after he was handcuffed and put into a police car the ambulance showed up to take Zoey to the hospital where she would be treated properly…


	2. Dren Returns! The Hospital!

Zoey had been in the hospital, unconscious, for about three days now; pretty much everyone came to visit her already…everyone except for the aliens.

Corina, Bridget and Kiki were the first ones to visit; Renee was away for some shoot, but she visited just the other day.

Wesley and Elliot visited the other day along with Hope and Faith.

Hope and Faith are new mew mews, both with cat DNA; they are also sisters. Hope and Elliot started dating a few months ago as did Wesley and Faith. Hope and Zoey are very close and Chloe, like the other girls have been very distraught.

Zoey's parents of course were always there…or at least one of them is there with her at all times.

"Oh Zoey, please wake up soon." Suzie said softly holding onto her daughter's hand.

 **At The Café:**

"Hey, where's kitten? I checked at her home; but she wasn't there." Dren said looking at Hope.

"Haven't you heard?" Hope asked softly, looking up from her book she was reading.

"Heard what?" Dren asked confused with a hint of concern laced in his voice.

"She's in the hospital unconscious; she has been for three days." Hope said looking at Dren, after setting her book down.

"What happened?" Dren asked immediately…which Hope saw coming.

"She and Mark were going to get married in today; but three days ago she caught him cheating on her with her two friends Megan and Mimi. One of them was sincerely sorry, but the other was not until after Mark got angry and pushed her out her bedroom window." Hope explained softly…only to become shocked and confused when she seen a look she'd never seen on Dren's face before; she couldn't figure it out.

"Dren…are you ok? Doctors say she's stable and that if she's strong enough and willing to fight, she'll be ok." Hope said softly; she tried to sound hopeful.

"Where is she?" Dren asked right away.

"I told you; she's in the hospital." Hope said again.

"Which hospital?" Dren asked right away.

"I'm not sure…just let me go find Elliot; he knows I think." Hope said as she got up and went to Elliot's room.

Five minutes later she came back to her room with Elliot.

"What do you want Dren?" Elliot asked somewhat annoyed; Hope was already upset enough as it was.

"What hospital is Zoey at?" Dren asked again.

"She's at Mercy Memorial Hospital down town." Elliot replied.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you Hope." Dren said orbing out.

 **At The Hospital:**

"May I help you?" A random nurse asked looking at Dren.

"I'm looking for Zoey Hanson." Dren replied looking at the nurse.

"Yes, just go down that hall, turn left and it's the forth room on the left." The nurse said kindly.

"Thank you." Dren said as he left for Zoey's room.

When he got to her room he couldn't help but stare at her in a sadden state.

"May I help you? Do you know my Zoey?" Suzie asked when she seen Dren standing there.

"I'm an old friend. I just heard about what happened. Is she going to be ok?" Dren asked concerned.

"I hope so. You're not human correct? Your ears give it away." Suzie said not letting go of Zoey's hand.

"No, I'm a ciniclon or alien." Dren answered honestly.

"I see. Oh, Zoey?" Suzie said and then asked when Zoey's hand twitched.

But when she didn't stir Suzie just looked down and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Umm…Mrs. Zoey's mom?" Dren asked a little nervously.

"Yes, what is it…Mr.?" Suzie asked not know his name.

"My name is Dren." Dren said simply as he entered the room.

"Yes Dren?" Suzie asked softly.

"Would you trust me enough to try to help Zoey?" Dren asked softly.

"What can you do?" Suzie asked interested.

"I can show you if you'd let me." Dren said simply.

"If you can help my daughter I'll do anything." Suzie said desperately.

"And what of Mr. Zoey's dad?" Dren asked walking over to Zoey's bedside.

"He just wants our daughter back as much as I do. So please, if you can help her; please do." Suzie said pleading with this man she didn't even know.

"Ok." Dren said as he gently took Zoey's hand; he then leaned over Zoey's face and l gently kissed her for a minute or two. While he was kissing her Zoey's body started to glow and her pulse, blood pressure and all that started to go back to normal.

When he pulled away Zoey let out a sharp breath of air, turned her head to see her mom looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ma-mom? Wh-where am I? Wh-what happened?" Zoey asked stuttering out.

"Oh baby you're alright. You're in the hospital; Mark pushed you out of your bedroom window. You've been in a coma for the past three and a half days. Oh and he saved your life…thank you Mr. Dren." Suzie explained and then thank Dren. But when she turned to where he was, he was gone.

"Dren?" Zoey asked looking around.

"He was just here…where did he go? He wasn't human; he said he was a ciniclon. He had ember eyes and forest green hair; he said he was an old friend." Suzie said looking at her daughter.

"He saved me?" Zoey asked shocked.

"You sound shocked; was he not a friend?" Suzie asked.

"He was…but he always liked me as more than a friend. And when Mark asked me to marry him, Dren left saying he would never come back. He really saved me?" Zoey asked still shocked.

"Yes…maybe that's why he asked permission." Suzie said to herself as Zoey laid back in her bed and she sat back down.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive. And I'm sure your dad and the others will be thrilled to know you're ok!" Suzie exclaimed happily as she got her cell out to call Adam.

"The others?" Zoey asked confused.

"Oh yes. Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Hope, Faith, Elliot and Wesley all stopped by. Uh…ummm…even Megan and Mimi stopped by; they both said how sorry they were. But that's it and then they left." Suzie said softly before she called her husband.

Meanwhile Zoey started dozing off thinking about what had happened way before any of this, all that recently happened and even the future…


	3. Confessions at the Ocean!

It had been five weeks since Mark pushed Zoey out the window and about three weeks since she's been out of the hospital. And since she's been out Zoey hasn't seen or heard anything about Dren.

Doctors couldn't believe how lucky she was… Because of her cat genes she didn't really have any broken bones…well she did, but not nearly as much as the doctors say she should have. Her left arm was broke in three places, so she had a cast and rods there; and her right ankle was shattered so she was in a boot. She could walk around a little, but not a whole lot…so her parents had her living on the couch.

For the last few weeks Zoey had been miserable…for multiple reasons:

She couldn't do anything fun

She couldn't go to work

She couldn't go out and see her friends…even though they visited her

She wasn't getting married because Mark cheated on her with her maid of honor and brides maid

And she couldn't get Dren off her mind and she couldn't figure out why

"Zoey, Hope's here." Suzie said coming in with Hope.

"Hi Zoey; how are you feeling today?" Hope asked softly standing in front of Zoey.

"I'm fine; you can sit down if you want; you don't have to stand there." Zoey said looking at Hope; she always forgets that Hope was raised to wait until someone said she could sit down or whatever.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" Hope asked softly.

"No, not really. How are you and Ryou?" Zoey asked looking at Hope.

"We're ok; we'd be a lot better if Dren didn't stop by all the time…" Hope said absentmindedly said.

"Dren stops by?" Zoey and Suzie asked right away.

"Oh yes…he's always asking about you. But, it seems like he's too afraid to come see you for some reason. Did I miss something? Mrs. Hanson, you know Dren?" Hope asked softly.

"No, I don't really know him all too well. I just never really got to thank him for helping Zoey and bringing her back to us. Are you alright dear? You keep on rubbing your lower back." Suzie said as she noticed Hope rubbing her back causing Zoey to look more carefully and notice as well.

"Oh, I'm ok." Hope said with a big smile.

"Does he know?" Suzie asked looking at Hope causing Zoey to give them both a confused look; but she understood after a few seconds.

"You're pregnant?" Zoey asked in shock looking at Hope.

"Yes, I'm pregnant…and no I haven't told Elliot yet…" Hope said looking down.

"Hope…what are you planning…" Zoey started when the front door opened to reveal not only Adam (Zoey's dad) but also Elliot and…Dren.

"I found these two walking outside…well the blonde was dragging the alien…who I found out is Dren. So I thanked him and then brought them here." Adam said simply.

"What are you two doing here?" Zoey and Hope asked in shock.

"I couldn't take much more of Dren asking about you and how you were doing. Don't get me wrong Zoey; I'm glad you're better and you continue to take all the time you need to fully recover. But when he's over every day for the last four or so weeks whining and moping around wondering how you're doing…asking the same questions and not bothering to go see and ask you himself… It gets really annoying. There, now you're here; you can ask her yourself. Sheesh… Hope, are you staying or are you coming home?" Elliot asked looking at Hope after explaining everything to everyone.

"I guess I'll give you two some space. I hope all works out for the two of you." Hope said with a smile as she followed Elliot out.

"Zoey, I'm sor…" Dren started but was interrupted by Zoey.

"We need to talk… ** _ALONE_** …" Zoey said making the world "alone" stand out to her parents who were just standing there.

"Jeez…Dren, can you take us somewhere private for a little bit. Mom, dad, I love you, but I just need to speak with him alone." Zoey said as Dren carefully picked her up.

"Ok…" Suzie and Adam said in disbelief.

"Are you ready?" Dren asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm ready; let's go." Zoey said as Dren orbed them away.

A few minutes later they were alone by an ocean, surrounded by a nice breeze and silence.

"So…what do you need to say?" Dren asked trying to be distance…but it only sounded worried to Zoey.

"First off…thank you…for saving me…or helping me; whichever one it was. I'm not really sure because I wasn't conscious. With that all said, I can't help but wonder why. Why did you come to help me when the last time we saw we left on bad terms? You told me you hope I was happy with my choice and that you never wanted to see me or wanted anything to do with me anymore." Zoey said confused as she watched Dren; she was started silently cry.

"I lied… I never stopped loving you; never stopped caring for you. I always wondered how you were and what had happened to you. And then when I finally come to visit you and try to give you my blessings, you're in the hospital because that ass-hat pushed you out a window." Dren said through clenched teeth while clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Dren I..." Zoey started but was interrupted by Dren.

"Zoey, I know you may never feel the same way about me, but I still love you…and I probably will never stop loving you. I just wanted you to know that today. Now, that everything has been said and everything I should probably get you back home." Dren said as he went to pick Zoey up; but she backed away from him.

"No; I'm not done. Dren, ever since my mom said you came to help me in the hospital I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't know why because I've never really cared about you. Sure, you were a great friend and ally to have, but that's all you were to me…an ally or a friend. But now…I can't get you out of my head. Also, every time I think about you I start to feel really hot and bothered. I don't know if I love you or not yet, but if you still want…or are willing I would like to give you a chance." Zoey said softly while blushing.

"Zoey…what are you saying?" Dren asked a little dumbfounded with a bit of hopefulness.

"I'm saying is that I think Mark was always in the way. Well, that and at first you were my enemy. But now that all this has happened I see the truth…well sort of. I'm saying if you still want me to give you a chance…once I'm healed one hundred percent I'd like to try and go out on a date with you." Zoey said still blushing, with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"No." Dren said simply.

"No?" Zoey asked a bit hurt.

"No I will not wait for you to heal one hundred percent; I'll heal you one hundred percent now and we can go on a date this weekend. The sooner the better." Dren said as he quickly placed himself in front of Zoey and kissed her passionately.

Just like when he kissed her in the hospital she started glowing.

"There." Dren said simply when he pulled away.

And just like that all of her casts fell off and disappeared.

"What was that?" Zoey asked shocked and surprised.

"I healed you." Dren said with a smile.

"What about my parents and the doctors?" Zoey asked blushing, still in shock.

"I put it in their heads that you weren't hurt to terribly bad. So what do you say? We go out this weekend sometime?" Dren asked seriously, looking at Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey said with a smile as she stood up.

Once she was up she shocked Dren yet again by hugging him. However, he didn't stay shocked…well he did, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back while planning for this weekend…


	4. The Date!

"So where are we going?" Zoey asked holding Dren's hand.

After Zoey said made Dren's day by saying she'd go out with him they rolled around on the beach before he took her home; she introduced him properly to her parents. Dren had also fixed her window, making it look brand new.

Being as Zoey was now twenty one her dad couldn't tell her that she couldn't date a new guy…but he certainly wasn't happy about it. However, Adam does like Dren considerably a lot more then he liked Mark.

Suzie on the other hand absolutely loves Dren. She says she can't quite place it; but she thinks she seen Dren save her daughter one time. She already treats him like family.

"It's a surprise; but it's somewhere special." Dren said secretively with a smile.

"Ok then…" Zoey said suspiciously.

"Don't worry; you'll love it." Dren said still smiling.

"Hmm. Oh wait a second. Hope! Hey Hope!" Zoey yelled waving when she seen Hope sitting on a bench.

"Oh hey Zoey; what's up?" Hope asked softly.

"Not a whole lot; Dren and I are just out on a date." Zoey answered with a smile.

"Oh that's great; I'm happy for you." Hope said with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked right away.

"Hmmm…what do you mean?" Hope asked slightly confused.

"You're not your normal happy self. I have seen you a few days; how are you feeling? Have you told Elliot about being pregnant?" Zoey asked looking at Hope while Dren stood behind Zoey, holding her around the waist.

"I'm feeling…alright. Yes, I told Elliot…that same night your dad brought Elliot and Dren over." Hope replied.

"And…how'd he take it? Does he not want the baby?" Zoey asked softly.

"He was shocked at first. And then he started apologizing like crazy; but he said he'd support me in any way that I wanted or needed him to." Hope explained looking off into the distance.

"Well that's great! So what's wrong then?" Zoey said happily and then asked.

Meanwhile Dren was starting to get annoyed; but he wouldn't show it because he knew if he made Zoey mad she might just go home or something.

"My parents…they're not happy about it…especially since I won't tell them who the father is." Hope said softly.

"Why wouldn't you tell them who the father is?" Dren asked confused.

"Because Elliot's twenty two and she's only sixteen. Here on earth that's technically illegal; it's statutory rape. So what are you going to do now?" Zoey explained and then asked.

"Mom and dad kicked me out when I refused to get an abortion, put the baby up for adoption after it's born and for not telling them who the father is. Faith is upset, but she says she still loves and supports me; she even left home as well after we got all of our things. She's of age so we can get an apartment together. Elliot and Wesley said we could stay with them…" Hope explained.

"But?" Zoey asked confused.

"There's only one way we can all live together without mom and dad finding anything out." Hope said softly.

"And what's that?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"We have to move away." Hope answered.

"Move away?! Where to? When?" Zoey asked immediately standing up.

"Elliot said he had a home or something a state over or something like that." Hope said softly.

"But…What about all of us?" Zoey asked near tears.

"I don't know. Elliot and Wesley both say this is what's best though." Hope said softly as she was about to cry as well.

"Ummm…I have to go; I promised Faith, Wesley and Elliot I'd be home in the next fifteen minutes; it takes ten minutes to get to the café from here. See you later. Have a fun date. Don't let this stop you from having fun." Hope said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged Zoey.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Dren asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm ok…I will be. Let's go. As she said I shouldn't let this ruin our date." Zoey said with a smile as she took Dren's hand.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Dren had told Zoey to cover her eyes some time ago; and when he told her she could open them again she gasped in surprise.

There they stood in front of a very large cherry tree that had started blossoming out in the country. They had to go past things that normal humans could get past; but they made it.

Oh and there was a readymade picnic just waiting there for them.

"Dren…it's so beautiful. Did you do all of this…even the food?" Zoey asked in shock.

"I planned all of this. Your mousy friend with the long green hair and glasses made all of the food; and Sardon dropped it all off while I was getting you." Dren explained as they sat down.

"Dren…this is just so lovely." Zoey said softly as Dren started passing out all the food and stuff.

"Thank you…but it's not nearly as beautiful or as lovely as you. Nothing can possibly be as beautiful or as lovely as you." Dren said causing Zoey to both smile and blush.

"Thank you. And if I'm being honest I don't think anyone is as hansom as you. I would say you're the kindest person I know, but that would be a lie. That spot goes to Hope. If anything you either come in as a close second or a tie." Zoey said with a smile causing Dren to playfully tackle her.

"Dren!" Zoey cried out as he started tickling her.

While he was tickling her, her shirt was pushed up a little, revealing her stomach a little.

"What would you say or do if I said I could make it so Hope and them could stay here?" Dren asked seriously, holding onto Zoey's waist.

"You're not going to kill her family…" Zoey said strictly.

"No. Why is that the first thing everyone thinks or says when I say that? No, I could make them forget they even had Hope for a child or something along those lines…" Dren said simply.

"I'd say you'd have to talk to Hope and Faith about all that. But I'd be really happy to have them stay here." Zoey said softly as she lifted her hips up a little to meet his…and it just kind of went from there.

Dren had pulled Zoey's clothes off so fast she didn't have time to realize what was going on until he removed his clothes as well.

"This is ok? Is this something you want?" Dren asked after the fact.

"Yes, this is just fine; I want this. God, you're so much bigger than he is…" Zoey said noticing Dren's large throbbing member.

"Well that's good to hear. And of course I am. When my kind truly find love; when they find the girl or guy that they truly love and can't live without…this is the result. And that's how I feel about you; I can't live without you." Dren said leaning over Zoey while kissing and sucking at her neck while feeling up her bare breasts.

"Dren." Zoey moaned out happily through tears of happiness.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize this sooner." Zoey said as she felt him nipping her neck lightly.

"It's fine. All that matters now is that we're together; I finally have you as mine…and this mark proves it." Dren said indicating that he had marked her as his.

"I'm so happy…Dren…" Zoey moaned out when she felt him sucking on her breasts while sticking a finger inside of her.

After a few minutes he was done and was placing his member against her wet sex; he didn't want her playing with him at that very moment; he just wanted to be buried in her.

She was tight, but not too tight…but she also wasn't a virgin.

"Dren…it feels so good…" Zoey moaned out feeling him enter her.

So, the two of them lay there, under the large blooming cherry tree, making love for a good half an hour.

When they were finally done they lay there panting while holding onto each other; him still inside of her.

Not thinking of any of the consequences he came inside of her; her forgetting she wasn't on birth control.

"Shall we get you home?" Dren asked as they started to redress.

"Yeah, it's getting late. But first I want to go see Hope and Elliot." Zoey said with a smile.

"That's fine with me; just means I get to spend more time with my kitten." Dren said as he gently grabbed a hold of Zoey and orbed the two of them to the café where they spoke with Hope, Faith, Elliot and Wesley for about an hour or so…


	5. Epilog!

**12 Years Later:**

Dren and Zoey were now thirty three with seven kids; one set of triplets and two sets of twins.

They had a set of boys first; Chris and Kyle, age 11.

They then had a set of girls; Chloe and Kayley, age 7.

And finally they had their triplets; two boys, Nick and Zane and then a girl named Maxi, age 4.

They have been together for twelve years and married for six.

"Do you remember when I said that nothing and nobody could ever be as beautiful as you kitten?" Dren asked looking at Zoey.

"Yes, I remember." Zoey said softly.

"Well I was wrong; our little girls are absolutely beautiful and perfect…just like their mother." Dren said holding onto Zoey.

"Well, remember when I said there was no one as hansom as you?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Of course." Dren said full of himself.

"Well I was wrong too; our boys are just as hansom as their father." Zoey said snuggling into Dren as she watched her kids sleeping on the floor next to the other kids; a huge storm was roaring through on the outside and everyone was spending the night at Hope's and Elliot's home…in the cellar (which was more like a luxury basement.)

Hope and Zoey remained close and have become like sisters.

"Dren, I want to thank you again for what you did for Hope and Elliot; I know he wasn't ever your favorite person in the world. Because of you they can be happy together; also because of you Hope and I are still as close as we are." Zoey said softly.

"Well…I didn't like him because he always had a thing for you. That was until he met Hope. And even then I was afraid that he would still want you…especially after you and Mark broke up. But he never once tried to advance on you. But just so you know I did this for you, not for them." Dren said smiling as he held onto Zoey.

"Yes, I know; but even the kids can see that you and Elliot have become somewhat like best friends. And its thanks to him that we have a nice house to live in…rent free…next door." Zoey said smiling.

"I guess…" Dren mumbled.

"Say Dren?" Zoey asked looking up at Dren.

"Yeah?" Dren asked concerned.

"I have a question for you." Zoey said simply.

"Ok…" Dren said looking at her.

"How would you like to expand the family a little more?" Zoey asked looking at all the kids.

"I don't know…why do you ask? You-you're not pregnant are you?" Dren asked catching something in how she asked him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again…about two months…with another set of triplets." Zoey said softly causing Dren to fall over.

"Zoey, I'm so happy. But, I think we should be done after these ones." Dren said looking up at Zoey.

"Agreed." Zoey said smiling.

"Wait? Is Hope pregnant again as well? I only ask because you two tend to always get pregnant around the same time like you plan it or something…" Dren said looking at Zoey.

"Yes, she's pregnant as well…two months as well; but we didn't plan it…we never do; it just happens. However, this time is different because we conceived the same night at that party two months ago.

"Oh…" Dren said smacking his head causing Zoey to smile.

Dren and Sardon had used a mind control thing or whatever and made the leader of the country make sixteen the legal age so that Elliot and many others wouldn't get in trouble. However, Hope's and Faith's parents still weren't happy and kicked her out; and Faith still stood by and accepted Hope by moving out with her, Elliot and Wesley. Neither girl speaks with their parents.

Elliot was now thirty four and Hope was now twenty eight with eight kids; two sets of twins and one set of quadruplets.

They had a set of boys first; Miracle and Serenity, age 11 (3 months older than Cody & Kyle.)

They then had a set of girls; James and Toby, age 7 (2 weeks younger than Chloe & Kayley.)

And finally they had their quadruplets; two boys, Tyler and Zeke and then two girls Amy and Sara, age 4 (3 days younger than Nick, Zane & Maxi).

They have been together for fourteen years and married for ten years.

Faith and Wesley have been together for fourteen years and married for nine; they have five kids; a set of twins and a set of triplets.

They had triplets first; three girls named Rose, Lilly and Lavender-Violet age 8.

They then had twins; two boys named Elm and Oak age 6.

Renee and Corina got married and moved away; they do not have kids, nor do they want any.

Kiki and Tarb have been together for god knows how long and have been married for six year. They have four kids; a boy named Tory age 6, another boy named Taylor age 4 and twin girls named Cece and Gigi age two.

Sardon and Bridget have been together for fifteen years and married for ten. Doctors told them she would never be able to have kids of her own; but she ended up having a boy named Seth age 3 and a new born girl named Halie age 3 months. they also have three adopted kids; a family who lost their parents in horrific plane crash while Bridget was babysitting them. They didn't have any other family left so Bridge and Sardon filled out the paper work and legally adopted them. However, they didn't realize that the kids' parents made them their god parents. The kids are Greg age 8, Jared age 5 and Amber age 2. They are now a full happy family.

And finally we have Bailey and Tyler; they moved to a different once they turned eighteen and her father passed away. Nobody has really heard from them. Currently they have ten children…from what Zoey and the others have heard through social media.

Everyone who was staying at Elliot's and Hope's home that night lived in the same neighborhood somewhere.

Zoey, Dren and their family lived next door while Faith, Wesley and their family lived behind them in their guest house.

Sardon, Bridget and their family lived five houses away with Tarb, Kiki and their family lived in the guest house behind them.

Oh and like father like son; Dren's and Zoey's oldest two sons seem to have a crush on Elliot's and Hope's oldest daughters…

And there you have it; everyone ended up with who they wanted to end up with and are living happily with one another.

* * *

Oh and Mark ended up getting out of jail a few years later, met back up with Megan and they ended up getting married, having a few kids. However, he ended up cheating on her with some prostitute so she left him and took her kids. He came back and beat the crap out of her, kidnapped his kids and who knows what he did while he had them. She got the kids back a few days later, filed charges and a restraining order.

He was sent back to prison where inmates had heard about what he had done and beat the ever loving crap out of him until one of the biggest inmates there shived him in the stomach, killing him.

Zoey made up with Mimi shortly after she started dating Dren; but it was never the same as it was before. She never forgave Megan and the two haven't spoken since the incident.

Mimi married some boy from school and now has a family of her own. She also does not speak with Megan.


End file.
